


A communists Desire

by SareSaiye6



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Claiming Bites, Edd is Adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Love Bites, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Sadistic Tord, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Tord hates Tom, Tsundere Tord, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareSaiye6/pseuds/SareSaiye6
Summary: Tord had always loved his best friend Edd. He knows if he confesses Edd will probably reject him. So Tord decides to keep it a secret. But, his desires causes him to constantly try little stunts. However, Tom keeps getting in the way and Tord’s possessive nature starts to show.





	1. Beginning

“Tord! Come on, we going down to the store to restock on Coke!” Edd yelled, knocking on his door. It was about time they went out. It was like 6pm already. It can get boring here very quickly.  
“alright, be out in a sec Edd” Tord responded closing his laptop and getting up. He plugged it in and exited his room. Tord quickly grabbed his phone and headed out the door. He spotted the gang waiting outside and decided not to keep them waiting.  
Once he got outside they instantly got into the car, Edd driving. Tom sat in the front, wearing a smirk. Tord was going to get the shotgun but Tom beat him to it. He wanted to complain and challenge the other for it, but it would just be pointless. Edd would tell them both to stop fighting instantly. Sighing, Tord looked out the window, watching as houses and trees passed by.  
“Hey Edd, wanna watch a movie together when we get back?” Tom suddenly asked out of the blue.  
“Uh, yeah sure” Edd agreed, keeping his focus on the road. Jealousy courses through Tords vein, his violent tendencies urging him to pull out his gun he had in his hoodie pocket. However it was irrational and he knew it. It was just end in Edd being upset with him. And that was the last thing Tord wanted.  
They pulled into the parking lot of the destinated store and Edd parked the car. They all got out and walked to the entrance. Edd leading, along side was Tom, then Matt, and finally Tord who trailed behind bitterly. As they entered the building, Edd automatically headed towards the pop isle Tom followed quickly behind and Matt went off to do his own thing.  
It was crowded with people everywhere, shopping for food and shit. It made Tord anxious. He quickly headed to where the coke was located. As he entered the isle he spotted Tom and Edd laughing about something. Anger sparked within him. He quickly walked over to the pair, putting on a fake friendly face.  
“Hey! How much coka cola we getting?” He asked.  
Edd turned towards him and put on a smile  
“Ten cases of 12 packs, it should last us a week”  
“Hopefully” Tom added  
“Oh yeah, hopefully. Uh Edd I forgot to tell you that the store is selling 15 Piece bacon packs in the next isle. You should get them before they run out. They are popular” Tord lied quickly. Edd who was busy looking at his coke perked up and instantly made his way to his favourite food. Tom went to follow but he was stopped by Tord who now had a serious face.  
“What do you want?” Tom asked disinterested.  
“I know what your playing at Tom. And I’m going to tell you right now, you keep getting in my way and your going to regret it” Tord snarled  
“What do ever mean Tord? I’m just hanging out with my best friend” Tom smirked and walked off.  
Rage coursed through Tord, causing him to grit his teeth.  
“That bastard will pay” he muttered through clenched teeth.  
   
As soon as they all got home, Tord made his way to his room. His mind forming ideas on how to get revenge. His determination filed by his hatred for Tom and his Love for Edd. He needs to make sure Tom learns his place. Which was the bottom. He quickly entered his room, slamming the door shut, making his way to the wooden desk in the corner of the room.  
Reaching under it, he pushed a bottom that instantly made the furniture disappear, only to be replace with panels and weapons. Tord got to work right away, planning out his revenge.  
He needed a way to hurt Tom without Edd getting mad at him. A series of mistakes leading to accidents should be enough. And if not he could resort to crippling Tom and then erasing his memories plus any witnesses. Yeah. That should work. As long as he doesn’t fuck up, everything should work as according to plan. Tord started to write down ideas for ‘mistakes’. Tom was going to pay.


	2. Suspicious Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd gets sick.

Gentle wind blew as the gang walked down to the park. They were bored since Matt got spooked from a jump scare and broke the TV.

“Tell me again why Matt smashed the TV?” Tom asked

“He got scared from a horrror movie” Edd blandly stated

“Hey! I said I was sorry! It was an accident” Matt reported.

Tord huffed out a breath, feeling cold biting at his face. Winter was rolling in quickly and they planned on enjoying the fall before the cold tortured them. The breeze was light, but north winds made itself known. At least it was sunny.

The park eventually came into view, showing that it was practically empty. Tord was glad, he didn’t really like socializing with other people. It was just awkward. Edd suddenly stopped dead in his tracks causing the others to crash into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

“Woah, what the hell Edd?” Tom asked confused by the weird action.

“Sorry, it’s just I kind of feel a bit sick” Edd admitted

“Oh then we should get you back and into your bed” Matt stated

“Yeah I’m sorry guys, it just hit me out of no where” Edd confessed

Tord started to worry once he actually looked at his best friend. He was pale and seemed to be shaking.

“Yeah I agree with Matt, Edd. You don’t look so well” Tord stated and put his arm around his crush, supporting him. They turned around headed back. The wind started to pick up as Tord thought. Mistake number one would have to wait. Right now Edd was sick, and he had to take care of him.

They made it back and Edd was sent to his bedroom to rest. Tord decided to make some soup for him. It was really the only thing he could do. So, he got started, cutting up some veggies. The sound of the fridge opening caught his attention. He turned around to see Tom raiding it. Tord rolled his eyes, but then smirked. Mistake number on is off, but he could do mistake number 5 without consequence.

With a knife in his hand, Tord backed up slowly, pretending to look down at his phone. As he got close he sharply turned around, knife sticking out. A pained yelp filled the silence as Tom got slashed by the kitchen knife.

“Ok My god! Sorry Tom, I wasn’t looking” Tord spoke with fake worry.

“Yeah right, it was an accident” Tom responded sarcastically, glaring daggers in Tord’s direction. He slightly smirked.

“I swear it was a mistake. I didn’t know you were there. I was looking at my phone” he convinced

“Whatever” Tom muttered, walking off. Tord let a sadistic grin replace his worried as he saw the cut was deep enough to bleed a fair amount. Mistake number 5 complete. After a minute of enjoying what he done, Tord resumed his cooking.

 

Edd groaned as he felt his whole body heat up. His head pounded and every bone in his body ached. He didn’t know why he felt like this. Today sucked. He was feeling fine in the morning. It just hit him out of no where. A knock came on his door.

“Yeah? Who is it?” He responded

“Hey Edd, it’s Tom, just checking in on how your doing, can I come in?” His friend questioned

“Yeah sure” Edd answered. Tom came into his room with a wet rag. Edd noticed blood on hoodie where his shoulder is. It had a tear in it, showing a gash.

“You ok Tom? Why do you have a cut on your shoulder?” Edd asked concerned.

“Oh that? It’s nothing, just Tord being an idiot and not looking out” Tom dismissed as he placed the cloth onto Edd’s head. Relief washed over the sick man as he was instantly cooled.

“Alright I’m going to my room, take care” Tom turned around and left quickly.

Strange.

Edd shrugged it off as soon as it arrived. He rolled over closing his eyes, feeling tired. Sleep slowly overcame him and he submitted to it.

 

Tord sighed as he cleaned up his mess. The soup was done and all he had to do now was to clean up and wait for the soup to cool down. Wiping the counter, Tord hummed to himself quietly. Suddenly the silence was boken when Matt came walking into the kithen.

“Tord I’m hungry, what you cooking?”

“Soup and it’s not for you” he responded

“But you have a whole pot” Matt whined.

Then an idea hit him. He could sneak up on Tord and take all of his soup. Matt tiptoed slowly towards his target.

However, just as he was about to grab him, Tord spun around holding a gun to Matt’s head.

“I suggest you go back to your room Matt. I’m not in the mood to deal wth you” Tord hissed.

Shocked Matt complied and quickly made his way out of the room, scared. Tord let out a bigger sigh and put his gun away. Great he was annoyed now. He didn’t mind Matt most of the time. He even considers him a friend, but lately his patience has been running thin. His sadistic tendencies started to bubble to the surface.

Tord shook his head. If he was going to get revenge he had to keep himself in check. Or it would be ruined. He finished cleaning the counter and pulled out a bowl. He filled it up with the homemade soup and made his way to Edd’s room.

Once he arrives he knockes. No answer. So, he decided to walk in, curious. Inside he saw Edd was sleeping peacefully. He looked cute. His heart warmed at the sight. Tord made his way to the bed, putting down the bowl gently and started to slightly shake his best friend.

“Edd. Edd, get up. I know your tired, but you need some food” Tord tried to persuade. Edd groaned and rolled over facing his close friend.

“I made you some soup, eat it and you can go back to sleep” Edd got up, still groggy. He took the soup that was offered to him and slowly started to eat. His eyes widened at the taste. It was delicious!

“This is amazing Tord, thank you” Edd complimented. Butterflies erupted in Tord’s stomach. His face heated up slightly.

“Eh-whatever, it was nothing” Tord pouted. Edd smiled at his reaction and resumed eating. Maybe today wasn’t too bad Edd thought happily.


	3. Edd is Still Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd’s condition worsens and Tord starts to worry

Edd woke up only to be met with pain. His head was pounding and his whole body ached. Even his throat was sore and scratchy. His stomach felt nauseous, making him want to throw up. If he was going to feel like this all day, it’s going to be hell.

Sighing, Edd sat up and attempted to stand up, only resulting in a painful face plant.

“Uhhh” Ed groaned in pain. Slowly he got up, feeling dizzy but determined to get out of his room. After all, he was suppose to go on adventures with his friends. He stumbled to the door and opened it. The smell of bacon hit his nose, making him drool.

Edd slowly made his way to the kitchen, using the wall as support. Once he got there, he spotted Tord over a stove, cooking his favourite food. Bacon.

Bacon was a number one food in the house and often didn’t last. Especially with Tord.

Now Edd knew the the chance of getting bacon from Tord is very low, but it didn’t stop him from trying. Tord was very possessive with his food. They even fought one time over it.

“H-hey Tord...” his voice was raspy.  
Tord whipped around surprised by the sudden voice.

“Oh, hey Edd. You feeling better?... or worse” he looked up and down Edd’s body, noticing he was much more pale. Shaking life a leaf as well.

“Uh. yeah. Just came out for some food” Edd explained “I’m fine”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. His best friend was definitely not ok. He looked like shit.

“Stop lying Edd. I know your still sick. Go back to bed and rest” he ordered

“But, I’m hungry! And plus we have to go down to the park to-“ Tord cut his crush off

“Don’t worry about that Edd. Take it easy and relax. The guys can find something else to do” he paused.

“So go back to your room”  
Edd sighed in defeat. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get his way. Tord guided him back to his room and to his bed. And to Edd’s surprise a plate of bacon was placed beside his bed. Tord looked annoyed.

“I guess you can have my bacon, since your sick- and only because your sick. Don’t get used to it!” He slightly growled.  
Edd smiled

“Thanks Tord. And I won’t”

“No problem old friend” and with that Tord got up and left, leaving Edd alone to his own thoughts.

That was the very first time Tord ever shared his food with anyone. It was kind of shocking. Tord wasn’t the nicest person. In fact he tended to act very mean to everyone. Especially Tom. Edd was the only one who Tord actually went easy on. Sure they had their fights and slirts, but that was natural.

And come to think about it. He had been feeling weird about his close friend for a while. It was like a light happy feeling came out of no where whenever he talked to Tord. It made him nervous and excited at the same time. All of it made Edd confused.

As he ate he felt sleep creeping up on him. So, he finished up quickly and laid back down. His headache was a bit better so it didn’t take long before sleep completely over took him.

 

Tom sighed as Matt kept rambling on about shit. He hasn’t been listening if he was being honest. Probably something about himself. A hand landed on his shoulder.

“Tom? You ok? You seem spaced out” Matt asked suddenly, his face inches from his. A blush slowly crept across Tom’s face.

“I- I’m fine” he answered quickly and pushed the face away.  
“Just a bit tired” he added.

“Oh, well as I was saying-“

“Uh sorry I got to go, I’m not feeling good” Tom lied and quickly made his way to his room. He entered and laid on his bed.

He’s been feeling uneasy lately. Especially around Tord. Like something was up. He was definitely planning something that was targeted at him. But, he can’t do much right now, nothing really happened. Well, other than the knife incident in the kitchen. Which Tom knew it wasn’t an accident.  
Whatever.

 

Tord sat at his desk, playing with his knife, bored. His violent nature was getting to him. He wanted to hurt someone. He usually didn’t go this long without seriously injuring someone, or killing someone. It was a constant nagging feeling. It took him all he got not to plunge the kitchen knife into Tom’s stomach. It wasn’t even Tom that was the problem, anyone in his way was a potential victim.

Well except for Edd. It was very rare his violent tendencies to hurt Edd. And when it happened Tord with feel extremely guilty. Like the time his shot at Edd, then uppercut him. The bullet hit his arm and snapped him out of it. He sucked up to Edd for the rest of the month, trying to earn his forgiveness. It came eventually. With a punch to the face from Edd. Which he allowed because he did deserve it. Anyone else and they would of been dead. Edd was the only one that can hurt him. Just Edd.

Tord shook his head and looked down only to realize there was blood on his hand. His fingers were sliced up. Bringing his hand to his mouth he licked the blood off, savouring the taste. He imagined it was Edd’s blood. Not that he would want to hurt him... just a small cut to see how he tastes. Tord almost moaned at the thought.

Then a new desire washed over him. A desire to ravish Edd. To claim him. His mind blanked as he got up, knife still on hand and walked out of his room. Unconsciously he made his way to Edd’s room, entering it without hesitation.

There laid Edd, resting peacefully. He looked so beautiful.

Tord closed the door behind him and walked up to his best friends bed. Slowly he crawled on top of Edd and stared down.  
Tenderly he started to stroke Edd’s face.  
“Soon my friend, soon” he muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow working with a very short attention span is tough when writing fan fictions :/  
> I often lose interest in writing stories but I’m determined to complete this one!


	4. Caught and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd slowly gets better and starts to notice Tord’s little moves. How will he react?

Tord didn’t know what he was exactly doing but, he just went with it. He layed on Edd’s chest, hearing the soft heart beats. It was so peaceful. Warmth radiated off of the man, giving Tord comfort. He never felt like this. It was almost like floating.

The smell coming off of his crush was intoxicating. Like a drug. Everything felt right. Tord slowly dropped the knife, the lust fading away. It was replaced with a warm feeling.

”T-Tord?” A voice spoke.

realization hit the red hooded man. He was caught. Tord instantly got up, panicking.

”uh-uh ummm-“ no excuse escaped his lips. For the first time ever he was lost for words.

Edd stared up at him, face blank.

”Uhh, I don’t know...” Tord trailed off nervously.

A hand came up and rested on his shoulder. His eyes widened.

”Tord...” Edd looked shocked as him.

without thinking Tord brought his own hand up to Edd’s face, culling it.

“Edd. I have to confess something...” he hesitated, struggling to find proper words.

Edd stared into his eyes, innocent-like.  
“I uhhh- was sleep walking!” Tord let an awkward laugh.  
Edd squinted his eyes  
“You had to confess... that?”  
“Yes”  
Edd frowned.  
“Well then get off” he demanded  
“Of course!” Tord instantly got up and backed up.  
“Sorry” he scratched the back of his neck.

His friend sighed  
“It’s ok, just put me off guard”  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“Better, still a bit sick though. At least my headache has gone away”   
Tord smiled in relief. He was starting to worry it was life threatening. Luckily it was just a bad flu.  
“That’s good. You want some coke? We can take a walk if you want” he offered.  
“Sure, it’s been too long anyway” Edd admitted laughing.  
They both made their way out to the kitchen, each grabbing a coke.  
“Where you wanna go?” Edd asked  
“To the park I guess”  
He nodded and continued to sip his coke. Tord went into the living room quickly and grabbed a handgun hidden under the couch cushion. Just in case.  
He made his way back to his crush and both headed out to their destination.  
It was quite windy outside, but other than that it was nice. The sun was shining brightly with only a few clouds showing, while life buzzed around them.  
Peaceful.  
Tord let a rare light smile fall on his face. He may of been chaotic but, anyone can enjoy peace once and a while. His life almost never had any peace. It’s the reason why he was so messed up today.  
A sudden laugh snapped him out of his trance.  
“You should smile like that more often” Edd grinned.  
A blush made its way across Tord’s face.  
“shut up” he pouted.  
Edd laughed even more, finding his friends face amusing. Tord felt warmth full his heart once again. Edd was adorable.  
“Whatever” he let out a small smile once more, then dropped it once realizing he did it again. His whole face heated up.  
Though luckily Edd was too busy laughing to notice. The park slowly came into view, the view being from a hill.  
Finally.  
“Feel nice to actually breathe fresh air for once”  
“You know, you only been stuck inside the house for two days, right?” Tord questioned  
“Two days? I thought I was in there for a week!” Edd said surprised.  
Tord let out a small laugh.   
“You crack me up Edd” he wiped a smile tear from his eye.  
This time Edd pouted.  
Blood flowed south in the Norwegian. Lust filling him.  
Motherf*cker. Right now?! They were walking out in public! Oh no.  
Tord looked down.  
Embarrassment filled him.  
“Uh- Edd?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we stop somewhere?... I need to go”  
“Ok? How bout that gas station?” Edd pointed towards the building across the street.  
Tord nodded his head and crossed the street. His pants becoming tight. He entered the small store and quickly made his way to the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I show the scene or not in the next chapter? I didn’t want to just in case anyone wasn’t comfy. Please let me know, if I do I’ll put a warning first. Also, I’m sick currently. And school is coming in a week for me so I’m gonna die. Please dig a grave for me.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord gets jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it anyway. Because I’m trash.

Tord slammed the door and quickly made his way to the toilet. He sat down and released himself from his restraints.

He closed his eyes and began to stroke himself, imagining Edd riding him.  
“Fuck” Tord hissed and sped up. He wondered how Edd sounded. It made him want Edd underneath him, writhing and mewing.  
His hips snapped upwards, pleasure racking through his body.  
It had been a while, lust constantly building up from deep within. But, Tord knew this would only sate his desires for a bit. Eventually only Edd would be able to satisfy him.  
A knot foarmed in his lower pit, signalling that he was close.  
So close.  
His hand sped up and the knot becoming tighter, until it became undone.  
Tord growled deeply as he finally released.

 

Edd waited patiently in line, two bottles of coke in his hand. His friend was taking a while so he decided to get them both more coke. Cause why not? Coka Cola was his life line. Finally it was his turn so he quickly bought the drinks and stood near the exit, waiting. Wonder what was taking Tord so long? Oh well. A minute after, he spotted his friend and waved, signalling where he was. Tord made his way over and they both made their way out. “Sorry I took so long” His friend apologized. “It’s fine” Edd laughed Today was rather calm. Nothing much was happening surprisingly. You’d think I’m a nice day like this everyone would be out. Even as they spotted the park it seemed empty. No one was around. “You think that Tom will ever confess to Matt?” Tord spit out ye coke in his mouth, shocked by the question. “Wh-what? Tom likes Matt?” “It is not obvious to you? It’s pretty clear. Ever notice that Tom was way easier on Matt than us? He basically lets Matt do whatever to him” Edd explained Tord thought about it. “Oh, well now that you mention it, Tom is quite soft on him” he admitted. “Yeah, wonder if he will ever confess” “Knowing Tom the chances are unlikely” Nearing the park, the wind picked up. “True” Edd grinned “we just gotta wait and see” Tord nodded in agreement, thinking about his own feelings on the matter. They would look cute together. It would probably work. Though the only problem would be Tom denying his feelings. He was a stubborn asshole. After walking for a minute in silence they finally arrived at their destination. They made their way towards the benches, taking a seat. Tord was glad Edd was bette again. The flu his friend caught got pretty bad. Plus, he missed hanging out. Even though it’s only been two days... days are limited. “Edd... can I tell you something?” “Yeah sure!” Tord hesitated “Promise not to freak?” “I’ll try not to” Edd smiled Tord paused and let out a sigh before speaking again. “If I’m being honest with you... I have feelings for someone and I’m too scared to tell him” he lowered his head, blushing. There was silence causing Tord to look up at his best friend. Edd’s face was blank before a strange look took over. It seemed to be a mixture of shock and something else... Tord started to freak at the reaction. Maybe he shouldn’t of told him. Maybe he would hate him. Maybe he would kick him out. Maybe they would all hate him. Maybe- “That’s great! Maybe you should tell him before someone else does” Edd smiled. He should. But, the only problem is that the person he was talking about was Edd himself. He had a point too. What if someone came a swooped Edd away? Anger sparked in him just thinking about it. Someone appeared in front of him. Looking up, he saw a small brunette, smiling down at them. She was wearing a very exposing top, her breasts almost popping out. It didn’t even reach her belly button. Shorts that looked like panties. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help notice your friend looks stressed” she looked at Edd. Tord paused, confused. What does she mean? “Well I was wondering if he wanted to have a good night”she spoke seductively. Shock courses through Tord’s body. What the fuck? Was this women attempting to pick his crush up? Looking over he saw that Edd was blushing, seeming to be lost for words. “Come on, I know you want me” she reached out and placed her hands in Edd’s shoulders. “I uh-“ Tord cut his best friend off “He’s not interested” he growled “Tord!-“ “No” he stood up, almost infuriated. “Who are you to go ask him to hook up?! You don’t even know if he is single! Or even straight!! Now that your slutty ass and get the fuck out of here, it’s a park for kids, show some decency!” The women looked dumbfounded. Then her face contorted to anger. “Woah, what’s your problem?! I just asked! You don’t have to be a dick about it. No wonder your friend looks stressed, your obviously an inconsiderate asshole. Besides I didn’t ask you, it’s none of your business. Your pathetic” she turned to Edd “How do you put up with him?!” “Hey! He may be an asshole but he’s far from pathetic. You don’t even know him” Edd shouted. Tord was shocked. The brunette let out a laugh “Oh so your just like him. A pathetic little-“ she didn’t get to finished her sentence as a cold metal pressed against her temple. Turning slowly she saw a gun. “Woah Tord... you don’t need that” Edd said nervously. “Don’t. You. Fucking dare INSULT HIM!” Tord screamed and a shot echoed through the silent park. The women’s body fell to the ground. “Oh my god Tord!! That wasn’t nessary!” Edd began panicking. “whores are trash. Besides she was insulting you” Tord hissed “Still!” “ don’t worry I don’t think anyone witnessed anything. We could just get rid of it” he explained. Edd just scowled. Guess this wasn’t much of a shock. They killed people before, whether by accident or on purpose, it happened often. It’s just it occurred so suddenly. “Here lend me a hand, we can drag it to the woods to our right, and figure out what to do with it from there” Tord grabbed the women’s legs, lifting the body halfway up. Edd just shook his head. They couldn’t get caught or they would go to jail. “Fine. What do we do with the blood?” Tord looked down lazily. “Ehhhhhh-“ he pulled out a bucket full of water out of no where. What? Edd was confused. Tord simply sumpter the water, Washing the blood away into the ground. “Done” he stated.

Edd grabbed the hands of the now dead female. They made their way to the forest making sure no one was around. They wouldn’t want to be caught.  
“Alright what should we do” Edd asked. Tord looked down at the body and scowled.  
“Bury it” he pulled out a shovel again out of no where.  
“Tord where do you keep getting all of that?” He laughed.  
His friend smirked  
“Don’t worry about it”  
They began digging the whole. Once they finished they dumped the body in and buried her.  
“Alright we can go. Let’s see what the others are up to” Tord grinned.  
Edd nodded.

 

“Matt, for the last time no one cares about your novelty collection” Tom muttered.  
Matt’s face fell. It’s always like this. He would show his friend the stuff he loved and he would get crushed. Matt liked Tom. He liked him a lot. But, it was obvious that Tom hated him. It’s because he was so narcissistic.  
“Yeah your right”  
Tom looked somewhat shocked at the response but quickly retained his composure.  
“About time you realized it”  
Matt flinched at the harsh words  
“Yeah” was all he said and walked off to his room. He wanted Tom to show him affection. Maybe he should change himself.  
Yeah.  
If he stopped being so full of himself and stopped annoying Tom maybe, just maybe he would be liked back. Matt quickly grabbed all of his shit and dragged them out in the backyard, a firm plan set in mind.  
Setting them all into place in the fire pit, Matt quickly poured gasoline all over the shit pile. Grabbing a lighter from his room he flicked it on and threw it on the pile. Everything instantly caught on fire.  
He watched as all of his prized burned. He deserved this. He was nothing.  
A single tear fell from his eye only to be wiped away. Crying wouldn’t do anything. It would only make him more annoying.  
Matt turned around and headed back to his room, not saying a word as he passed Tom.

 

Edd burst through the door, excited to see what’s happening. However surprisingly nothing was out of the ordinary. He would of figured something would be destroyed. Tord came in behind him, looking too.  
“Hey Tom! Anything happen?”  
His friend turned to them, his face bearing a bored expression  
“Nah” he simply stated.  
“Oh, where is Matt?” Tord asked.  
“I think in his room” Tom responded.  
“Ok. Well, I think today was a wrap. It’s getting late anyway” Edd looked out the window, watching the sun sink.  
“Yeah I’m going to hit the bed early” Tord admitted, yawning.  
Tom just grunted in response.  
The two made the way to heir own rooms, pretty drained from the events today.

 

Tord looked at the green liquid carefully. He was working on a potion that made people grow plants out of their eyes and mouth. It was pretty fucked up but, Tord didn’t mind. He finally got to kill someone, making him excited to kill again. If this succeeds then it would be fun to see how people react.  
“TORD”  
He jolted from his seat hitting the wall of potions near him. A pink liquid splashed over him causing a weird feeling to appear in his gut.  
Mother fucker.  
Tord cursed under his breath knowing exactly what he was exposed to.  
The desire potion. It made anyone exposed reveal their deepest darkest desires. Why Edd? Why did you have to yell?  
He sighed and got up, taking off his now soaked sweater. Tord quickly changed and walked out of his room, annoyed he was disturbed. He walked into the living room spotting Edd at the door.  
“What is it?” He asked lazily.  
Edd turned to him, his face blank.  
“The police are here. There need to question you” he explained.  
Tord froze. Had they found the body already? Why were they at their door. Maybe finger prints?  
No. He shouldn’t freak over it. Play it cool. As long as he doesn’t appear nervous he should be fine. Just tell them that they were at the park and heard a gun shot. They went home in-concern of the noise.  
Tord walked up and braved himself.  
“Tord?” The officer asked.  
He nodded his head.  
“We would like to speak with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inner fan girl is struggling to get out. I don’t know how long I can keep it In DX


	6. Truth Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, school is a bitch and well having ADD is making it a bit difficult to maintain interest. Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story so far!

Tord walked out silently and turned to face the police officers.  
“Is there anything wrong?” He asked putting on a blank facial expression.  
“Ah yes, we were wondering if you knew anything about a scream yesterday from the park? People seen you and an accomplice head down the location” the officer explained, pulling out his notepad.  
“No sir, me and my friend just headed to the store to pick up some stuff. Is there any potential danger?” Tord asked with fake worry.  
“We have no information that can make this area dangerous. However you should be careful just in case”  
Tord nodded in agreement  
The officers both turned  
“Have a nice day and thanks for your time” they headed off.  
Tord quickly made his way back into the house, letting out a releived sigh. They haven’t found the body yet. When they do they wouldn’t have a clue unless he accidentally left evidence. By stating they went to the store, which they did, and no more, the chance of being caught is low. So, he doesn’t really have to worry anymore.  
“Is everything all right?” A voice snapped Tord out of his thoughts.  
Edd stood in front of him, obviously nervous.  
“Yeah they just questioned about a scream reported last night. I told them we just went to the store so don’t worry” he replied with a smile.  
Edd nodded and headed towards the couch which was empty. Looks like Tom went to his room.  
Tord followed and sat beside his friend, looking at what show was on. A documentary of a killer was showing, but Tord couldn’t pay attention. A certain green hooded man was sitting right beside of him. He was slightly Chubby which was adorable. Bright blue eyes, and soft chestnut coloured hair. Everything about Edd was perfect. There was no one else like him.  
A sudden impulse hit him, causing him to almost tackle Edd to the couch.  
“Woah! What the hell Tord?”  
Realization hit him in the face  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to! It’s just...” he trailed off.  
His best friend just laying there, underneath him.  
In the perfect position.  
Lust filled Tord as he gazed at the body underneath him.  
“Your cute” spoke without realizing what he just said.  
Edd’s face lit up instantly.  
“W-what?” The cola lover stuttered.  
Tord simply grinned and slowly laid on top of him.  
“I like you” the red hooded man spoke and time seemed to halt.  
Edd laid there in complete shock. His whole body grew red. A burning feeling inside.  
And before he know it, lips met his.

 

Matt sat in his bed, blankly staring at his wall, thinking. He was numb. He just destroyed his valued collection. They were gone. It was all gone.  
Now all that was left was one person.  
Tom.  
He was the only one that still had value. More value than everything else. More value than himself.  
Tears escaped his eyes.  
“Tom...”  
Pain.  
“Please Tom, I love you” he whimpered silently.  
A knock came at his door. Shaking his head, he quickly wiped the tears from his face.  
“Come in”  
The door opened up revealing Tom. Matt just stared in shock. Tom never came to his room. Maybe he wanted to hang out? Or maybe-  
“A package arrived for you. Here” Tom threw a small object and quickly slammed the door shut.  
Matt sat there is shock.  
That was it?  
He looked down at the package. Curious, he reached down and opened it. It was a mirror.  
Anger filled him as he looked at himself. Was he really that worthless?! Without hesitation he smashed the mirror to the floor, the sound of breaking glass music to his ears. Getting up he quickly looked for other mirrors to smash.  
No more Matt...

 

Edd gasped into the kiss, stunned. It felt so good but at the same time fear enveloped him. He felt his hands being pinned beside him as a tounge entered his mouth. A moan escaped him not a second later. Everything was so confusing. His mind screamed at him to push away, but his body had other plans. Instead of doing as his mind intended, it started to react positively to the physical contact.  
Tord finally pulled away, shocked himself.  
“Oh my god Edd, I’m so sorry” he apologized immediately.  
Edd didn’t respond and just continued to stare at him.  
A full minute went by before his best friend gave an actual response.  
“Really?” He breathed  
Tord simply nodded, fighting the his lust and urges.  
“I spilled a desire potion on me. It’s why I’m like this. I liked you. I have for the longest time. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can control myself for much longer” he admitted, struggling.  
Edd suddenly smiled shyly.  
“I... I like you too”  
Something inside Tord snapped. All restraints gone, he kissed Edd hungrily. His hands wondered to his crush’s chest, rubbing the barrier between them. Edd let out a small moan at the new sensation. He never done this before. He was a virgin.  
Tord broke the kiss and looked Edd in the eyes.  
“I want you”


	7. Matt’s Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s gonna happen to Matt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I stay looking down  
> He stares silently with malice  
> And the pain kills me”  
> -unknown

Shattered glass surrounded his bed. It was really pointless. To love yourself? Matt hated it. He hated that he loved himself. How could he? It just causes too many problems for his friends.  
And Tom? No wonder he hated him. His narcissistic personally repulses people. Everyone.  
Matt sighed as he got up, feeling a sharp pain from his feet. Looking down he blankly watch as blood pooled around him. He scoffed and ignored it, continuing his walk.  
Making his way out Matt looked around for Tom. He seemed to be in his room. He quickly made his way to Tom’s door and knocked.  
“Yeah?” An answer came  
“Hey Tom, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk? You know... hang out?” Matt asked hesitantly.  
An aggravated sigh sounded through the door before his friend responded.  
“Sure why not? Theres nothing else to do”  
Matt lit up at that and suddenly he felt 100x better.  
Maybe life isn’t that bad...

 

Edd shyly looked up at him, unsure on what to say. It was all happening so suddenly. It scared him if he was being honest. Was he ready?  
No.  
“I-I’m not ready” he stuttered.  
Tord smiles in undertanding.  
“It’s ok, I know it’s scary. But, at least allow me to touch you some more”  
Edd blushed at that, nervously nodding.  
Hands slowly slid up his shirt and hoodie, reaching his chest. One went lower and rubbed his stomach while the other started to play with his nipples. Embarrassing noises escaped the Coka-cola lover.  
Suddenly the hand on his stomach started to travel down south. Edd jolted when he felt a hand grope him.  
“A-ah Tord not there” he pleaded.  
There was no respond as the action continued. As Edd was about speak again he was cut off when he felt pain on his neck.  
“AH!” He yelped and gasped.  
Tord kept on biting his juncture, wanting to claim him as his own. He released his grip after a minute and licked the oozing blood. It tasted so good. He wanted more but, it would have to wait.  
“Now everyone will know who you belong to” Tord hissed into Edd’s ear. “Cause your mine right?”  
“Y-y-yes Tord” Edd grasped the red hoodie above him, writhing.  
His attacker grinned at the response and let out a quick ‘good’ before getting up. Edd just laid there, panting from the intense situation he just experienced.

 

Tom sighed once again as he walked with Matt towards the store. There was this awkward silence and it annoyed him. He was expecting Matt to go on about himself but no, Matt didn’t actually say anything the whole walk. In fact he ownly made small replies when Tom attempted to make conversation.  
Something wasn’t right.

“Matt?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but-“ Tom paused for a second, “are you ok?”

“What do you mean?” Matt questioned, his voice suddenly only a whisper.

“I’m not an idiot Matt. Somethings up. So what is it?” He questioned.

“It’s nothing Tom, don’t worry” his friend muttered.

Tom was about to respond when out of no where, Matt collapsed. It was so sudden it took a second to actually register what happened.

“Oh shit! Are you ok?” He asked instantly, crouching down to see what was wrong.

Matt only groaned at the question. There was no visible wounds Tom could see and it was confusing. What was happening?  
He quickly started to check if there was any wounds that were hidden.

When he reached the legs he noticed blood pooling a bit around Matt’s feet. Tom took off the sneakers and looked at what he was dealing with.

It was worse than he expected. There were cuts and gashes all over his friends feet.

“Holy fuck Matt! We need to call an ambulance!” He explained and pulled out his phone, dialing the emergency number. Everything seemed to flash before him.  
He quickly told the location and the reason and before he knew it, he was in the hospital. What the fuck was happening?

 

Edd huffed at the situation he was on. After recovering, he was about to get up when Tord decided to hug and cuddle him. Now here he was trapped like before, Tord snuggling into him.  
“You know this isn’t nessasary” he bluntly stated  
In respond Tord just tightened his hold.  
Edd sighed at his crush, slightly smiling at the adorable behaviour.  
Then his phone rang. He quickly answered it when he saw it was Tom.

“Hello?”

“You guys need to get down here, Matt’s in the hospital!” Tom quickly exclaimed.

Edd nearly dropped his phone at the news

“Holy shit! We’ll be right there!” He hung up.

Tord lazily looked up curious.

“What was it?”

“We got to go Tord! Matt’s in the hospital” Edd explained, getting up.  
Tord’s eyes widened at that and didn’t protest when he was pushed off.  
Instantly they headed out the door and started their rush to the hospital.  
“I hope your ok Matt...” Edd muttered.


	8. A Dark Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone waits for results and answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not of been struck by a car.... imsosorrypleaseforgiveme!  
> But I’m back.  
> Soooo the story shall continue finally :3  
> Also I made up everyone’s last name since I didn’t want to use the real names of the people who voice acted the show.

Tom paced back and forth, heart pounding. Matt should be fine right? Yeah he’s tough. But despite the self reassurance, worry still struck him. Why was Matt’s feet bleeding so badly? He had heard smashing earlier but assumed it was Tord going on a destructive rampage. Could it been Matt the whole time?

People in the lobby shot Tom weird glances but they quickly turned away when he looked back. His eyes always creeped people out. It kind of helps and screws him at the same time. It’s been a half an hour now, and the crushing anxiety keeps getting worse.  
“Tom! What happened?” Edd asked, Tord appearing with him. He jumped slightly at the voice.  
“I don’t know. We were just walking when Matt suddenly collapsed. His feet were all cut up” he explained quickly.  
“But why? Did something or someone attack him?” Edd questioned further, shifting his weight from side to side.  
“Like I Said, I don’t know!” Tom’s breath quickened. It was hard to breath.

Tord looked around at the surrounding people, giving them all menacing glares. Everyone was staring and he knew it didn’t help Tom in this situation. Even though he holds hatred the man, deep inside he cared a little bit. He wasn’t a monster after all. Most of the time.  
“Tom, Edd, Matt?” A voice broke the tension. Looking over Tom saw a female nurse, a sad smile on her face. His heart dropped at the expression.  
“I’m afraid he’s in rough condition. He has entered hypervolemic shock and the chances he lives through this is a 40% chance” she spoke slowly.  
Everything seemed to freeze around Tom. Something deep inside stirred. He felt his hands forming claws and horns forming out of his head. Shit.  
“Tom? Are you ok?” Edd asked bewildered.  
“I-I got to g-go” he dashed out of the hospital, trying to control himself. Quickly making his way into a small patch of forest, every feeling intensified.  
He let out a roar.

 

Edd tapped his feet as he sat and waited for more results. Tears pricked his eyes, as he thought about his friend. Tord sat beside him, remaining silent. There was nothing they could do. And that’s what bothered Edd the most. Being unable to help this friend was... agonizing.

“Hey uh, can you stop tapping your feet” a hand clasped his shoulder. He flinched at the unfamiliar contact. Before he could respond the hand was forced off of him. Tord stood in front of him, snarling at the man.  
“Back off” he spat. The man pulled his hand away glaring back, but said nothing else as he went back to his seat.  
Tord forced his attention to his crush, worry striking him as he observed the man.

He never seen Edd so distressed.  
“Tom?” A small petite nurse called out, holding a clipboard.  
Tord stood up and walked up to her.  
“What’s the news on Matt? My friend Edd is worrying to death over there”  
She looked up  
“What’s your name sir?”  
“Tord Greed”  
The nurse looked down again before responding  
“He’s stable. Matt should wake up in a day or two”  
Relief flooded Tord. Edd would of been devastated if things went bad. Not to mention it would of killed him. Everything that happened made him realize he cared for Matt.  
Tord turned and headed back his seat. Edd has his head down, obviously suffering.  
“Matt’s gonna be ok” he broke the tension that surrounded his friend.  
Edd snapped his head up, looking shocked. Tears gathered in his eyes as a smile spread across his face. And before Tord knew it, he was being tackled to the ground by his crush.  
“Oh thank god” he cried out then paused.  
“We gotta go find Tom and tell him” he mentioned.  
Tord thought back to what occurred. Tom seemed to be in a rush. Something felt off. He quickly shook his head and looked at Edd  
“Yeah let’s go...”


	9. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Tom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna end it in this chapter simply because when I first started this, I had no real plot line. It was actually supposed to be a short one shot but I kept adding onto it. It’s only fair to finish here instead of going no where.  
> Next book I’m creating will have an actual plot line and I promise it will be way longer than this.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this book so far, cause I enjoyed writing it <) I hope you all have a great day or night!

Tord followed Edd outside, thinking of where Tom would of went. He couldn’t of gone too far. After all they don’t own a car at the moment. There was also the mystery of what occurred moments before Tom bolted out the doors.  
He seemed to be in great pain and not to mention there was these strange horns growing out of his head.

Was it...?  
No. It couldn’t be.  
“It should only take an hour. Since, well... he always comes home eventually” Edd spoke casually. Tord shrugged and they all continued on, heading towards home.

Matt paced back and forth, anxious. It has been an hour since they all returned home. Everyone looked out for Tom, and Matt even suggested to actually go look for him. Edd shrugged off the comment and continued on.  
“It’s Tom. I doubt he’s in trouble”  
He didn’t respond and looked down. Something still bothered him. He can’t help but feel worried.

As he paced, something caught his eye. Something blue. A figure. Excitement filled Matt as the person came into view.  
Tom.  
He rushed outside expecting a perfectly ok Tom. But, instead it was his friend limping, blood dripping from his mouth.  
“TOM?!” He shouted frantically.  
The blue hooded man raised his hand, grinning.  
“I’m fine Matt, don’t worry”  
“What do you mean?”  
Tom paused before responding  
“I may of fell down a hill” he scratched at him head.  
...  
“You idiot” Matt muttered finally reaching his friend.  
“Yeah... also, I’m sorry for what I said... I really didn’t mean it” Tom looked down guiltily.  
The ginger paused, surprised. He almost completely forgotten about everything that happened, his friend plaguing his mind instead. A small pain sprouted in his chest. Matt looked down, thinking carefully before responding.  
“I forgive you... but, please don’t do it ever again”  
Tom smiled sadly and spoke  
“Of course. I love you”  
Shock enveloped Matt. He what?! He snapped his head up to look at his crush.  
“Y-you do?” He stuttered.  
Tom grabbed his face, staying silent. Instead he leaned forward. The ginger froze.  
Lips met his and all his stresses disappeared.  
Everything was fine again.


	10. Extra (TordEdd Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I couldn’t end this without some nice smut. It would be a bitch move. If I was a reader of this fanfic I would slap the fuck out of the author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I do have to apologize for the sudden change in plans. It probably sucks but again; I promise I’ll make better fanfics. One that is properly planned out and reviewed. I’m currently working on one right now, but it will be a bit before I post anything from it. Even if I write the whole fanfic I would have to create a good copy and review it. Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

Tord sighed, bored out of his mind. It has been a couple days since the drama and nothing happened really changed. Well, except for the fact that Tom and Matt are now in a relationship. Edd simply congratulated the two and went back to watching TV. Tord himself just shrugged and told them the same thing.  
In all honesty he already knew there was a connection between the two. It didn’t change the fact he hated Tom. No matter, it was all over anyway. Lately he has been struggling to control his lust for his boyfriend. The fact being the cola lover wasn’t ready for that step. But, it didn’t make things easier for Tord. Especially when Edd cuddled with him. It was absolute torture.  
Time passed slowly as Tord sat in his room, indulged in his thoughts. Should he try to make another move? Or leave the relationship where it’s currenty at? It was all frustrating and pressuring.

Suddenly a knock came at his door, a voice breaking the silence.  
“Hey Tord? Can I come in?” Edd’s voice came through.  
Shocked, it took a minute for the Norwegian to identify if it really was Edd.  
“Yeah, sure” he responded as casually as he could.  
The door opened to reveal a green hooded male. Brownish green eyes shone in the light casted upon him. Edd smiled and entered, closing the door behind him.  
“You need something?” Tord asked, struggling to maintain his composure.  
“Ah..not really, I just wanted to hang out” Edd uttered embarrassed.  
Tord smiled and patted a spot on his bed beside him.  
“Come’ere then”  
Edd complies and sat beside him, almost blushing.  
“Hey Tord...” the cola lover paused “I was thinking”  
“Of what?”  
“You wanna... you know. Take the next step?”  
Tord froze at the offer.  
“What?” He simply asked.  
Edd got up quickly stuttering  
“Never mind f-forget I said a-anything” But, before he could walk away a hand shot out and grabbed his hand. It dragged him backwards onto the bed. Then he was pinned.  
“T-Tord?” Edd squeaked out.  
“I’m going to destroy you” the Norwegian uttered.  
Hands reached up inside of his hoodie, feeling. Small noises came out of Edd who was wiggling from the sensations. Peppered kisses met his neck.  
“Your so beautiful” Tord muttered  
Edd blushes at the compliment but was quickly distracted at a pressure in his lower region. A hand grips his genitals, pleasure coursing through his body.  
“A-ah” the noises grew louder.  
Tord laughed at the reactions and decided to hurry up. He hastily pulled off both of their clothes, determined.  
“S-slow down” Edd whined  
“No”  
Tord smirked and leaned down, sucking on flawless skin. While distracted he reached down and slowly inserted his finger into Edd. His other hand grabbed a small bottle of lube from his drawer.  
“You ready?” The Norwegian asked softly. Edd just nodded, mind clouded with lust. Tord growled at the site and started preparing the cola lover. Applying the material on his fingers, he pushed two in.  
“AH!” Edd gasped at the new sensation. It was weird.  
“Please! Hurry u-up” he moaned out.  
Tord complied and removed his fingers. Lining his cock up to the entrance, he warned his lover  
“This is going to hurt. Take a deep breath”  
Edd nodded and sucked in air.   
Tord pushes in, groaning at the tightness around his cock. Edd cried out at the feeling.  
“It hurts!” He whined.  
The Norwegian paused for a minute before he started to thrust. Load moans escaped both lovers.  
“Faster” Edd gasped out.  
“So cute”  
His thrusts picked up, pressure increasing in his abdomen. The pleasure was building up for both men, minds clouded with lust. Tord picked up his pace and dug his nails into the cola lovers hips. Leaning down, he bite into the soft flesh, breaking skin.  
Edd screamed as he orgasmed. Tord released his bite and followed soon after, unable to hold back from his lovers moans. Edd felt a warm liquid fill him causing him to whine.  
The two panted from the intense experience.  
“That. Was. Amazing” Tord huffed out, collapsing onto his boyfriend. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Edd, content on cuddling. The cola lover laughed at the action and returned the action.  
“Yeah” he smiled.  
“I love you” the Norwegian confesses  
Happiness spreads across Edd’s chest, creating tears of joy.  
“I love you too” he responds.  
I really do love you, you communist.


End file.
